Toad
Toad is a known terrorist and member of Mystique's Brotherhood of Mutants. He also has a reptuation of being generally disgusting.. Background Mortimer Toynbee was born to a pair of parents who he's never known, in York, England. They didn't want him, and left him at an orphanage to be taken care of there. Needless to say, it wasn't a very good start, and things weren't going to go any better as time went on. In his early years, Mortimer was ridiculed for his hunched stature and slow learning curve. Beaten up, teased, he's almost the poster boy for the unfortunate in a harsh and uncaring world. When he was old enough to know better, he ran away. It didn't help. Now without a means to fend for himself, young Mortimer took to petty theft in order to get himself the bare necessities of survival. Living on the mean streets of England's major cities is no picnic. Hoods and chavs did all the same things that happened to him in the orphanage, only they left him in hospital, time and again. When teenage years happen, everybody goes through changes. Little Mort went through worse... and one might even say better. His latent mutations began to manifest. It terrified the locals, of course, and he had to spend a lot of time in hiding. Frequently, he'd been forced to escape by means of scaling walls and hocking his vile slime at hateful people. His hatred began to settle. That hatred blossomed into a wonderful focused rage that sat in his gut and made him feel good about doing bad things to people. Sure, they were small; more theft, occasional assault, but most of all he wanted to be left alone, as that's what he was. Labeled a freak, a monster, and part of an ever-growing menace of 'mutant scum,' he wanted to lash out, and lash out he did. An assault in a marketplace leaving six people in hospital and Mortimer a wanted man, he ended up on the run. He had nowhere to go, no help to speak of, and he was afraid. Then like an avenging angel, a man appeared before him. He addressed the youth, proclaiming himself as Magneto, and offered his hand in something better than friendship - vengeance. Mortimer eagerly joined the cause of mutant superiority, and declared war on humanity as a member of the Brotherhood of Mutants. He saw Magneto as a divine figure, a messiah of glory and wisdom to usher in an age of dominance against people who've hated and feared him. However, his mistreatment continued, even from his own savior. Put in a costume similar to a clown's, beaten and tormented, he forgave Magneto for the treatment. Indeed, Magneto was like a god among slugs, and the newly-christened Toad was just a lackey among the cream of the crop. Seeking to prove himself, Toad has shown viable combat talents, if not quite skills. He's managed to silence more than a few human scum, and has become an honored soldier in the war against humanity. Training in the Brotherhood was harsh but effective. His slowness seemed to fade under the idea of standing above mankind as something greater, and he took to learning well, particularly among various sciences and technological fields. However, he was lacking in creativity, but what he has learned, he'd be qualified to profess at university. Science, however, wasn't his only strong point. Learning anatomy helped the man figure out how best to dispose of his targets or foes, and he trained in his abilities to enhance his effectiveness as a soldier, and more importantly, an example of mutant superiority. Today, he lurks alongside Magneto, an eager and willing member of an organization that seeks to overshadow humanity now and forever, and pay them back for everything humanity has done against mutantkind. Personality Aggressive: With his many issues about him, Mortimer has a tendency to try to resolve things he can't figure out normally with a kick to the head. If they go down, he wins. He'll threaten, jibe, and curse to try to goad people into physical confrontations. Or to get close enough for him to lick them and make them a temporary little buddy. Cowardly: Even though he's spent time as a loyal soldier and has proved his effectiveness in dangerous situations time and again, Toad is a coward at heart. If a situation seems to be over his head, he'll likely try to hop away, sniveling, or beg for mercy pathetically, even after starting a confrontation. Friendly: When among mutants who aren't trying to pound his face in, Toad's almost a likeable guy. He'll sit down with you at pub and enjoy a pint, talk about music or the ladies or who won the last football game, or trade stories or play cards or the like. Sure, he's a bad guy, but among the gentry of the Earth (mutants), he can be? normal, and that's something he really enjoys. Uncouth: Having been raised in an environment as an example of mutanthood, he was taught social graces, but was always treated as beneath them. Therefore, he doesn't give a rat's ass about manners or niceties, and is as likely to rudely compliment a lady's hips as point out a hideous person by appearance alone. Unstable: With all the chemicals that Toad can manage to cough up, its no surprise, there's something wrong chemically with his head. He's prone to the occasional severe mood swing, obsessive behavior, and self-destructive tendencies. He's also got a few issues involving his appearance. A mix of pride and resentment, and that's bound to mess with one's head. Logs Log(s) happened before the revamp and may not apply in full: NPC: *2010-06-21 - The Terrible Toad - A few students encounter a supervillainous troublemaker and get in over their heads. (DB: 2010-06-22 - Terrorist Attack in The HUB) Player: *2010-07-14 - Tigers and Toads - Jeremy discovers a huge mess in the Kitchen. Then he meets Toad. *2010-07-15 - What the Future May Bring. - Toad and Simone have a chat in the park about mutants roles in this brave new world. *2010-07-19 - Say Ewww - There's an Anti Mutant Riot. Captain America appears to calm it with Avenger back up. Things take a turn for the worse when Toad appears...and licks She-Hulk. Ewww. *2010-10-01 - Dark Evolution Kicks off Their Tour - The opening tour of the Dark Evolution's second tour, and two things are discovered...they now have a mutant following and Friends of Humanity hates them lots and lots! (MTV: 2010-10-02 - Dark Evolution Concert Recap) *2010-10-23 -Breaking More than Walls - The Brotherhood rescue Prowl from jail. Current Log(s): *2011-03-27 - Jailbreak a Hundred Miles High - X-Men are called in for backup when SHIELD loses contact with a prison transport, and the nuclear power supply is off the charts. *2012-02-23 - Acts of Vengeance: Mutant Mayhem - The Brotherhood of Mutants attacks a chemical plant to lure the Avengers into a trap! (MTV: 2012-02-23 - Avengers Clean Up Crime Overspill) *2012-06-03- Cutscene: Heroes Crisis - Last Stand of Xavier's Institute - Making a stand to try and protect the school and their lives, the remaining Xavier's Institute students and teachers face off with the Brotherhood of Mutants. *2013-01-08 - New World Order: Why Are We Doing This Again? - The X-Men and Generation X are on the alert at a Kelly/Osborn rally for trouble, and boy do they get some and more! (TV: 2013-01-08 - Assassination Attempt) *2013-01-21 - Cutscene: Splitting at the Seams - Dark Freedom - The Brotherhood of Mutants say no to Prison. (TV: 2013-01-21 - Terrorist Mutants On The Loose!) *2013-01-29 - Splitting at the Seams: Tell Him, I Said Hi - Kenzie is kidnapped by the Brotherhood, and Alex calls in reinforcements. It's a trap, but there is no turning back. (TV: 2013-01-30 - Trial of Kensington Young: Day 1) Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Villain Category:New York City Category:Marvel NPC